1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data analysis, and specifically to a system, method and computer program product for automating the collection and analysis of data. More specifically, the present invention provides an automated tool for defining research requirements, collecting, managing and analyzing data, building relationships between data items, and for generating reports based on data from a variety of sources.
2. Related art
We live in an era of data overload where information continues to grow at an ever-spiraling rate. This presents a real challenge in doing effective research and analysis of data. Data analysts quickly become overwhelmed by the glut of raw data and consequently often miss securing critical information.
Currently, there are relatively few tools to assist the analyst in managing this information overload. Typically, these tools consist of stand-alone or independent tools that have been designed to serve a single purpose. Examples of such tools are: word processors; spreadsheets; search engines and browsers; database management systems; and data visualization systems.
A major problem with these stand-alone tools is that the analyst is forced to manually manipulate the data between the use of each tool. Additionally, using the conventional method, the analyst is required to have a thorough understanding of Boolean logic and a database query language, such as Standard Query Language (SQL), to gain access to the stored data. It has been estimated that using these conventional methods, analysts can spend up to ninety percent of their time searching, collecting, and organizing information. This leaves a mere five to ten percent of an analyst's time for performing actual analysis of data.
Accordingly, what is needed is an automated system and method for defining, collecting, organizing and analyzing data.